New Horizon
by Sesshomaruinlove99
Summary: During New Moon. Jacob has become a wolf after Sam, he isnt alpha. Edward has broken up with Bella and she has gone missing. Jacob has to find her and he needs to ask Edward for help which he reluctantly asks for. There is something Jacob is hiding from everyone and no one knows because he's so good at hiding it. WARNING! Yaoi Edward x Jacob Jakeward E/J
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or the characters, this is just something I am doing for fun.

**A/N:** This is my first time writing a fanfiction I hope this is received well and everyone enjoys it. I'm apologising in adavance for any spelling errors.

**Thoughts: **italics

**Bella's POV:**

I followed Edward into the woods, hoping that he was just trying to scare me. Using one of his tactics to get me to leave so my soul would stay whole unlike his. I sighed, exasperated because I have had enough of his excuses. I didn't realise he had stopped walking until I had hit into his back, shocked I stepped back and just stared not knowing what to say or do until Edward turned around.

"Bella I have had enough", Edward said softly, "My family and I have decided that you and I are not good for each other".

"Edward the thing with Jasper was noth-"

"That was not nothing Bella", Edward stated in a cold tone, "You have no sense of self-preservation!"

"Then what is it Edward?!", I asked desperately.

"I don't love you anymore", he said turning his back to me.

"I-I... don't understand", I said softly my voice cracking at the end.

"It means that I'm leaving you, I have found someone else", he said nonchalantly over his shoulder as if he were speaking about the weather.

I stumbled trying to reach out to him and fell to my knees, it felt as if I had been given a punch to the gut and chest. I couldn't breathe, my breath had left my body just like Edward would. I tried to get back up by leaning on the tree behind me, it proved futile when I caught Edward's blury silhouette slowly getting smaller until he suddenly vanished from my vision.

**Edward's POV:**

I rushed from where Bella was lying and didn't stop until I reached the treaty line. I had not been paying attention to where I was going. I froze, Jacob Black in his russet wolf form was right in front of me. He looked surprised so he cocked his head to the side as if confused.

_Why are you here Leech? Are you looking for a fight because you almost passed the treaty line. I would have had to kill you, which would make my day but then Bella would never forgive me._"It's none of your business mutt", I growled at Jacob in irritation.

_Yeah, yeah. Whatever bloodsucker._

They stood in silence for a few seconds until Jacob huffed and lay down on the ground. I continued to stand as still as a statue and began to brood.

**Jacob's POV**:

My eyes grew heavy, I had not slept for two days because I had patrol and school. I desperately tried to stay awake but to no avail, my eyes slid closed and I drifted off to sleep. In my dream I seemed to be looking for someone, I called their name but no sound came from my lips. I became confused, I couldn't remember the person's name. I could feel a chill going down my spine, I knew who was behind me but no name came to mind. Suddenly their breath was brushing against my neck making me shiver. I somehow knew this chilling and frightening person would not hurt me, as insane as it sounded. I looked in front of me and spotted Sam Uley shouting something at me.

"Bella is missing!", Sam exclaimed in my dream, causing me to wake up from my slumber.

_Jacob, Bella is missing no one can find her._

_Sam I think I know someone who knows where she is._

_okay, find them quickly Jacob._

Sam's voice disappeared showing that he had changed back into his human form. I looked up to see if the bloodsucker was still there but he was gone. I sniffed for his scent and deduced that he had left a few minutes ago. I had a hinch that Bella's diappearance had to do with him somehow.

I raced toward the Cullen house where I smelt Edward's scent. I quickly changed into my clothes that I kept on my ankle. I went to the front door and unceremoniously banged on it.

_Edward! Let me in! where is Bella?!_

I banged on the door again and still didn't get a response.

_Damn bloodsucker! where are you leech?!_

My patience was waning, I didn't have time for bullshit. I needed to find Bella, she was missing as soon as that thought crossed my mind Edward was in front of me in a second.

"Bella is missing?", he questioned, "What do you mean?"

He grabbed my shoulders as if desperate to know. I shoved his hands off of me and took a step back. His bare hands on my naked shoulders had caused and electric shock to run through me.

"Yes, she is missing", I reply, "I wanted to talk to you because you seem to be the only person who could have spoken to her last".

"I'll show you, follow me", Edward stated and suddenly vanished into the forest. I sighed in frustration.

"Sure, sure", I said exasperatedly and followed Edward after undressing and then phasing. we came to a clearing and I could smell Bella's scent it was still fresh so I followed it. I found Bella nestled in between the roots of a tree. I picked up her prone body and carried her out of the woods where I heard police sirens that sounded close to my house. I had completely forgotten about Edward, I couldn't sense him anywhere which didn't bother me in the least. I came out of the woods and saw Charlie panicking and looking at a map with my dad next to him. my dad looked up at me and looked so relieved to see me, especially since I had Bella in my arms. Charlie looked at me too, he rushed towards me.

"Is she alright?", he asked.

"Yeah, I think she just passed out, she must have lost track of time", I replied. Charlie looked so relieved to see Bella.

"Thank you so much Jacob", he said, "Can you please put her in my car for me?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem", I answered. I carefully placed Bella in the back seat of Charlie's car. Charlie got into his car and drove away, the police sirens fading away. I turned to my father and wheeled him back towards our house.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **Twilight and it's characters do not belong to me but this story line does.

**A/N: **Hi, everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter. I'm so sorry for the spelling mistakes, it's my stupid phone keyboard and I'm too lazy to type it out on my laptop. I will try to update this story at least every few weeks but at the lastest every month because college is crazy. I'm sorry that this chapter is short because it's an explanation and I hope to get some steamy Edward and Jacob love going by chapter 5. I'm starting on chapter 3 but it's gonna be a while I hope you guys can bear with me.

**Bella's POV**

I woke to the sunlight streaming through my curtains. I turned over expecting Edward to be there, but I only found thin air. I remembered what had happened the last time I spoke to Edward. A pang went through my chest causing me to double over in pain. I couldn't believe Edward had left just like that as if I had meant nothing to him which I realised was true. I curled up into a ball and began to cry silently. I cried until I could cry no more, so I just lay there for a while wallowing in my own anguish andand self-pity.

"Bella!", exclaimed Charlie through my door, "You need to get up or you'llbe late".

"Ok, I'm getting up!", I replied. I got up from my bed trying to forget how hollow I was feeling. I had a shower and changed onto jeans a top and my sneakers.

I grabbed my bag and went down stairs, I expected Charlie looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I hated that he was looking at me like that as if I were going to break any second. I realised that Charlie was looking at me like that because Edward had broken my heart. I grew furious, I had loved Edward with all my heart and he had left me without looking back with no remorse. He left with indifference as if he had never loved me in the first place. Before I could get angrier than I already was, Charlie got up from the kitchen chair and hugged me. I stiffened but soon relaxed into his comforting embrace and burst into tears. Charlie whispered nonsensical comforting words to me until my sobs subsided and I had pulled away. I wiped my eyes clean and looked up at Charlie to give him a wan smile. He gave me a small smile back and kissed my forehead. I said goodbye but before I could leave Charlie called out to me.

"Hey, kiddo be safe alright?", he said softly before I closed the door.

"Of course, dad", I said and shut the door behind me. I got into my truck and started the engine, reversed and left for school.

**Jacob's POV**

I woke to the sound of my dad banging on my bedroom door yelling at me to get up.

"I'm up dad! I'm up!", I exclaimed at my door.

"Alright, but be quick ot you'llbe late", my father replied.

I got up from the bed, took off my clothes and went to have a shower. Once I was dressed I raced to get my bag and grabbed the toast my dad threw at me.

"Goodbye, dad", I said.

"See you later Jacob and have a good day", he replied.

I got into my rabbit, I thought it would have taken me longer than I expected because I thought that ot would take me a long time to repair it fully. I had really underestimated myself. I remembered that it was after Bella's dancedance, after my dad had bribed me to talk to Bella. That same night I had done something inconcievable, I had formed a crush on Edward Cullen, my best friends boyfriend. I dreamt of the leech constantly which had made it difficult to hide from the pack mind but I managed it. I would never have thought that I would be gay, I had liked girls too. well, that was until Edward Cullen came into the picture.

Once I knew Edward was a vampire I relaised that he had read my mind which made me suddenly blush in embarrassment. I could no longer look at Edward in the eyes ever again.

Now that it seemed Edward and Bella had a fight caused an inkling of hope that my wolf illicited within me went through my chest, but I shoved it down. I felt horribly guilty for suddenly thinking that because I would be hurting Bella. Bella was my best friend since childhood I couldn't just go for her boyfriend, it would hurt her.

I finally saw the entrance to the school so I parked my Rabbit and walked to my locker. I got my books for English which is the first class of the day, and walked to class in silence.

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
